Alimentame
by Harley QuinnZelQueen
Summary: Y si él no era el diablo, ¿con quién o que estaba tratando?. El solo quiere comer para poder volver a dormir. Ella esta dispuesta a darle lo que pide para poder vivir.


**S**aludos cordiales! He decidido hacer un fic para el fandom de It, involucrando a Carrie, que es otro personaje del mundo de Stephen y de mis favoritos como Pennywise. Honestamente no se si es incorrecto no poner esta historia como crossover, pero noté que no hay listado de personajes para ninguno de los dos fandoms, así que por eso decidí no hacerlo, pero en caso de que este mal, por favor háganmelo saber.

Puntos que quisiera aclarar de esta historia…

***C**arrie no es en apariencia como en ninguna de las películas, como mucho menos la del libro (pobre chica). Tampoco cuenta con poderes psíquicos.

***E**stá historia transcurre 17 años después de la primera batalla del club de los perdedores contra Pennywise.

***P**ennywise tiene la apariencia dada de las películas recientes.

***L**a historia contiene lenguaje obsceno, situaciones oscuras, contenido adulto y sexual. Si este tipo de cosas no son de tu agrado, por favor abstente de leer.

***E**sta historia no contiene romance entre ambos personajes. Sin embargo, la relación de ambos tiene un corte oscuro, tétrico, raro y abstracto, el cual se darán cuenta como se forma.

Ahora sí, sin más que aclarar…

**DISCLAIMER: E**l mundo de It y Carrie pertenecen a Stephen King, así como la nueva versión de las películas 2017 y 2019 a Andy Muschietti, yo solo tomó prestado para entretener. Todos los créditos que corresponden al creador de la imagen de portada que he puesto a la historia.

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a Derry**

**.**

**.**

Tomo con urgencia por decima vez la bolsa de papel, segura de que esta vez si iba a vomitar, pero, así como la sensación había llegado se había ido como las otras ocasiones. Se esforzaba para no devolver el desayuno y hacer un desorden desagradable y mal oliente, pero cada vez que el auto se agitaba por un bache o un tope, su estómago se revolvía. Había pedido, no, más bien suplicado que no la hicieran ingerir alimentos porque sabían perfectamente lo que causaba en ella si iba en algún transporte, pero su madre había alegado con que el viaje sería largo, no harían ninguna parada y estaría muerta de hambre.

—¿Falta mucho? —pregunto a su progenitora. Entre cerraba sus ojos, consecuencia de sus malestares estomacales.

—Una hora más y llegaremos —contesto su "padre".

—¿Tanto? —la chica se llevó ambas manos a la cara y froto está, señal de angustia que sentía en ese momento.

—Derry no está a la vuelta de la esquina de Chamberlain, Carrie —esta vez contesto su madre, un tanto irritada por la queja de su hija.

—Pero mi estomago —el silencio de ambos le hizo comprender que no harían nada por ella. Decidió resignarse, silenciando su pesar y echándose por completo en los asientos traseros, hecha un ovillo y manteniendo la bolsa de papel en su mano por si ocurría lo que menos quería que pasara.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso en esa posición, la cual empezaba a sentarle bien y hacerla sentir somnolienta, pero las repentinas palabras que escucho decir a su madre, hicieron que se levantara, quedando sentada.

—Esa es la preparatoria —dijo, señalando a su izquierda, mientras su "padre" le echaba una mirada rápida a donde su esposa le indicaba.

—Espero sea un buen instituto para esta niña.

—¿Qué? No quiero, no quiero ir a la escuela, quiero seguir tomando clases en casa —había decidido protestar, sus padres no habían prestado atención cuando ella se levantó y miraba donde ambos habían tenido su mirada segundos atrás. La madre volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido.

—No está a discusión lo que quieras. Tu padre y yo decidimos que así sería, porque ahora no tendremos tanto tiempo para ti, ahora que tu padre tiene un deber divino en este lugar —la mujer sonrió, orgullosa mientras la jovencita se irritaba por la manera en que constantemente remarcaba y decía que aquel hombre era su padre… él no era su padre.

El verdadero padre de Carrie había muerto muchos años atrás, no sabía con exactitud cuántos años atrás, pero era algo que su madre le había dicho. Carrie realmente jamás lo había conocido, pues este las había abandonado cuando su progenitora la había traído al mundo. Su madre Margaret no había tenido realmente aprecio por él, y eso ella lo sabía porque constantemente le decía lo malo y pecador que él había sido en su vida. Cuando la mujer fue abandonada, se dedicó de lleno a su vida religiosa y fue ahí cuando conoció a David que, al igual que ella se consideraba digno devoto de Dios, ambos compartían la misma pasión por sus creencias y como está debía influir en los demás, así que su madre había quedado encantada e impactada por encontrar a alguien igual, terminando casándose nuevamente.

Dedicados al 100% a la iglesia de su pueblo natal, fueron catalogados como los mejores siervos del lugar, por eso, y el que David tuviera buena influencia en las personas, se le dio el privilegio de convertirse en reverendo y corrió con bastante suerte cuando le dijeron que en el pueblo de Derry necesitaban a uno; ya que el anterior había muerto y necesitaban a un nuevo guía espiritual. Por supuesto que para eso debían mudarse de un lugar a otro, cuando Carrie recibió la noticia, no la tomo ni bien, ni mal, a decir verdad no le importaba, ya que no iba echar de menos su anterior pueblo, ahí no había tenido más que malas experiencias; sobre todo por ser marcada como una marginada social. Jamás en toda su vida en Chamberlain había tenido un amigo o alguien que agradara de ella. La escuela era la peor experiencia de ellas, el maltrato y la burla de sus compañeros estaba a la orden del día. Siempre señalada, criticada y molestada por su apariencia, además que por ser hija de quien era no ayudaba mucho, por eso y más había querido tomar clases en casa.

—No quiero ir a ninguna escuela, por favor madre.

—Carrie, ¿cuál es el precepto número cuatro de los diez mandamientos? —David decidió intervenir, mientras su mujer se conservó estoica a la petición de su hija.

—Es que…

—¿Cuál es? —insistió, levantando un poco la voz mientras la miraba con dureza por el espejo retrovisor.

—Honraras a tu padre y a tu madre.

—Lo cual quiere decir que nos debes total obediencia, pero tú siempre rebates a todo lo que decimos. ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? —la joven cerro sus manos en puños, mientras su labio inferior tembló levemente.

—¿Madre? —intento hallar una respuesta más considerada de su parte, pero no fue así.

—Tu padre tiene razón, solo piensas en ti. El mundo no gira en tu entorno —Carrie termino por rendirse y adoptar la postura sumisa que le tocaba cuando pasaban situaciones así, aquella donde agachaba la cabeza y su largo y castaño cabello cubría su rostro. El asunto quedaría ahí zanjado, oponerse era estúpido cuando sabía que su madre podía tomar represarías o peor si David las tomaba, porque si, Margaret le había dado toda la autoridad a ese hombre para hacerlo también; y ambos podían ser… bastante extremistas.

La sensación asquerosa del vomito termino por manifestarse por fin.

.

.

No había podido sentirse con la curiosidad necesaria para explorar la nueva casa, no después de haber sido reprendida severamente por el horrible y vergonzoso acto ocasionado dentro del auto. En cuanto llegaron, Margaret había aventado un balde y utensilios de limpieza a Carrie para que limpiara su desorden, la pobre muchacha paso buen rato limpiado, además que le toco lidiar con las miradas curiosas de algunos vecinos cercanos que notaron su llegada. Era el primer día en ese lugar y ya estaban dando una mala impresión, y puesto que, no conocía a esa gente no supo interpretar muy bien que había en sus miradas.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación y se limitó a observar la pieza que ocuparía.

Su habitación no era la gran cosa, de hecho, le recordaba a la que dejo en Chamberlain. Sus pertenencias eran bastantes escasas, se podría decir que eran cosas de uso básico y necesario. Para su madre, ostentar de tanto era pecado, lo mejor era vivir con limitaciones porque era símbolo de humildad. A Carrie no le parecía malo poseer una que otra cosa bonita, ¿pero para su madre que no era pecado?, inclusive cada pertenencia de la chica estaba supervisada por Margaret, como por ejemplo su vestimenta, la joven White vestía de forma bastante penosa, si no eran atuendos parecidos a las de una monja, eran como los de una abuela.

Se encamino hasta su pequeño tocador donde reposaba tan solo un cepillo para su cabello y una biblia, nada de perfumes, cosméticos, fijadores para el cabello o adornos para este. El espejo inclusive era pequeño y solo podía apreciar su rostro, uno que se ocultaba tras el largo cabello castaño, ¿para qué mostrarlo si este para ella no era nada agraciado?

"—_Estas equivocada, querida, tienes un rostro precioso. Y mira esos ojos"_

Fugazmente habían llegado a ella el recuerdo de esas palabras… Está bien, en realidad si había dejado a una sola persona en Chamberlain que había mostrado un poco de empatía por ella, tal vez fuera más lastima y compasión, pero al final de cuentas también era un poquito de afecto.

Se puso de pie y se alejó del espejo para apreciarse un poco más, puesto que de igual manera no podía poseer uno de cuerpo completo…

"—_¿Para qué quieres un espejo así? ¿Qué porquerías pretendes hacer? _

Preguntas como esas requerían respuestas rápidas, seguras y convincentes para que no se diera una mala interpretación, pero con su madre y el miedo que le causaba, siempre había una falla y terminaba maltratada. Había recibido dos bofetadas aquella vez cuando no supo que contestar.

Centro de nueva cuenta la atención a su persona y sintió pena por ella misma. Era tan gris… la apariencia más lamentable con esas faldas largas y pasadas de moda. Las blusas eran otro punto desfavorable, ni que decir con los suéteres o abrigos. Todo era espantoso, terminaría por ser molestada y no quería eso, pero a lo mejor, si ella hacía uno que otro pequeño cambio a su ropa podía dar una diferente perspectiva, aunque fuera pequeña. Se suponía que era un nuevo pueblo y una nueva vida, así que lo considero como un nuevo comienzo.

Carrie sonrió para ella misma, se podía decir que solo había una cosa que la hacía sentir orgullosa de ella misma, podía presumir que poseía buena habilidad en la costura. No recordaba con exactitud como había desarrollado esta cualidad, pero le gustaba.

Saco algunas prendas de su armario y selecciono la única falda que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, esta era de color blanca y estaba tableada, luego selecciono la blusa, una que era negra con pequeños lunares blancos, a esta era la que le haría los cambios.

Su madre había dicho que no deseaba verla en todo el día, así que podía dedicar todo el tiempo a su labor.

.

.

Había caído la noche sobre Derry y Carrie había terminado. Tenía una idea clara de cómo quería lucir mañana. Esta imagen en su mente no sería espectacular, aquella que todos los jóvenes buscan para atraer a las masas, está solo era con el propósito de pasar desapercibida, como una chica común y corriente que andaba por ahí y que muy pocos conocieran su nombre. Durante su tiempo en Chamberlain había aprendido observando a los demás, desde la manera en como podías llamar la atención, como pasar desapercibido como uno más, hasta como ser bulleado (un claro ejemplo era ella).

Miro la hora en su reloj de la mesita de noche, el cual indicaba eran las 9. Margaret no había dado indicios de que su castigo había sido levantado y podía bajar para comer algo, para ser honesta tenía mucha hambre, lo único que había consumido en el día lo había devuelto, pero como si hubiera convocado a su madre con el pensamiento, está apareció por su puerta; trayendo consigo un vaso de leche.

—Es hora de hacer tus plegarias y que duermas —Carrie asintió sin dejar de mirar el vaso de leche que traía su madre, esta se dio cuenta y agrego—. Te la daré una vez que termines de orar.

La joven White se arrodillo, coloco sus manos a la altura de su pecho y comenzó a rezar, Margaret la escuchaba atenta, argumentado que debía pedir perdón por lo que había hecho por la mañana, su hija obedeció y tras terminar, la mujer le entrego el vaso, la muchacha se bebió casi todo de golpe. No era mucho lo que representaba su merienda, pero le había sentado bastante bien.

—Ahora duérmete, mañana debes levantarte temprano —la mujer se retiró de su habitación y Carrie tras ponerse el camisón se dispuso a dormir.

No sabía cuantas horas habían transcurrido ya, pero Carrie no lograba conciliar el sueño, los nervios y los pensamientos en su cabeza le causaban insomnio. Le preocupaba la manera en que la tratarían mañana en su nuevo instituto. Le asustaba que los intentos por cambiar un poco no funcionaran y también sufriera aquí el rechazo social. A veces deseaba encajar desesperadamente, y a veces, alejarse de todos y vivir como ermitaña para evitar ser lastimada. A veces se preguntaba porque las personas podían ser tan crueles.

Carrie permanecía con aquellas preguntas, hasta que repentinamente este mar de pensamientos se secó y en su cabeza se activaron las alarmas cuando escucho que intentaban abrir su puerta. La joven se arremolino y encogió entre las sabanas y el edredón, dando la espalda a esta, sabía perfectamente quien era el intruso como sus pretensiones. Sus pupilas verdes se clavaron en algún punto indefinido de la pared y cuando la puerta se abrió, sus parpados se cerraron, fingiendo dormir, forzando a su cuerpo relajarse para evitar temblar.

"—_Mami, no me gusta David. Dile que se vaya de nuestra casa" _—_la mano de Margaret dejo enrojecida la mejilla de su pequeña hija, dejando un rastro de escozor con dolor._

—_¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que dices? No tienes idea de como él ha llegado a bendecir nuestras vidas _—_las mejillas de Carrie se humedecieron mientras trataba de mitigar el dolor en su mejilla con su pequeña mano._

—_Pero el hace cosas que no me gustan._

—_¡Cállate! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a calumniarlo de esa manera!? _—_la mano de Margaret volvió a levantarse con la misma intención de hace un momento, pero su hija salió huyendo con un inmenso dolor en su pequeño pecho"_

Había cosas que Carrie prefería olvidar, pero había otras que se quedaban grabadas en su memoria, como el primer día que su madre le presento a ese hombre y en el momento que comenzó asecharla, ya fuera con su mirada o acciones, pero las que más la atormentaban eran sus visitas nocturnas. Jamás la tocaba, pero saber lo que hacía mientras la miraba le repugnaba y asustaba. El maldito se jactaba de ser un buen cristiano, pero la realidad era otra, la que solo conocía la joven White por ser el blanco de sus asquerosos y enfermos deseos. El peor de los casos era que su madre jamás creía de lo que ella decía, muy por el contrario, para Margaret, Carrie era la de la mente maligna y dañada.

_¡Termina y vete ya!_

Gritaba la cabeza de Carrie, angustiada por el hecho de que en algún momento se atreviera hacer algo más que lo habitual, pero afortunadamente paso lo mismo que siempre, el asqueroso hombre termino con un gemido que ahogaba en su garganta y se marchó rápidamente.

Lo odiaba…

.

.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Carrie miro su reloj, puesto que no había podido dormir a consecuencia de los nervios y la mala experiencia que David se encargaba de hacerle pasar con sus desagradables visitas, ya se encontraba lista, solo esperaría el momento indicado para bajar y marcharse. Le había tomado algo de tiempo improvisar en su apariencia, pero a su manera de verlo no había obtenido un mal resultado. La blusa holgada que había modificado, se cernía ahora a su cuerpo, sin llegar ser demasiado apretada, además que le había cortado las mangas para darle un aire más juvenil. El cabello había sido un paso un poco más complicado, puesto que no tenía con que atarlo o fijarlo, al final se las había ingeniado para atarlo con una tira de tela que había cortado de una de las mangas de la blusa, haciendo una trenza que enredo en un moño. Su rostro ahora estaba descubierto, se veía diferente… Como toque final había renunciado a las mayas para que los zapatos lucieran mejor.

Estaba bien y no había nada indecente en ella, su madre no lo reprobaría, ¿verdad?

Bajo las escaleras con cierto entusiasmo, aunque este disminuyo cuando vio a su progenitora en el comedor, haciendo el desayuno por lo que parecía. Carraspeo para llamar su atención, pero esta siguió con lo suyo,

—Buenos días, madre. ¿Le ayudo con el desayuno? —saludo y pregunto al acercarse, lo cual capturo por fin su atención. Carrie juro que en cuanto la vio, miro un demonio en sus ojos.

—¿Qué es esto? —la joven White no supo en que momento su cabello estaba entre las manos de Margaret y lo jaloneaba al punto de hacerle daño—. ¿¡Qué pretendes con esa apariencia!?

—Mamá, detente, me haces daño —pero esta no lo hizo hasta que termino deshaciendo el peinado de Carrie y dejándola en el suelo.

—¡Sucia, se lo que estás buscando! —la jovencita negó varias veces mientras se protegía con las manos de los ataques de su madre. Aquel escandalo termino por llamar la atención de David, quien se acercó rápidamente al comedor.

—¿Qué esta pasando?

—Mírala, David, mira como va vestida. La maldita está buscando atraer a los hombres —Carrie no tuvo tiempo de reponerse, puesto que David la había levantado del suelo con fuerza, para después zarandearla como un guiñapo.

—¿¡Eso es verdad!? —la jovencita trato de zafarse de su agarre, mientras que al mirarlo noto que estaba igual o peor de exaltado que Margaret.

—¡No, suéltame!

—Ve a cambiarte ahora mismo. Estás indecente así —la soltó, casi aventándola, por lo cual Carrie salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, llorando desconsoladamente.

Tenía que ser una broma, ella no miraba nada indecente en la forma en la cual se había vestido. Solo había modificado un poco la maldita blusa y había recogido su maldito cabello, ¿qué había de malo en eso? Ella no comprendía, no había nada anormal en lo que había hecho. Sus lagrimas no cesaban de caer, mientras ya buscaba en su armario con amargura algo más "decente" que ponerse.

.

.

No había sido nada grato que David la estuviera llevando a la escuela, pero oponerse resultaría en otra pelea de resultados desfavorecedores para ella. Carrie permanecía con la mirada clavada en su ventanilla, no apreciaba en realidad el panorama de Derry, solo era por el hecho de no mirar al individuo mal sano que estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, este no parecía querer ser ignorado, así que comenzó hacer reproches a la muchacha.

—¿Creíste que tus malas acciones no serían castigadas? ¿Por qué nos causas tantos problemas? Debería avergonzarte el ser tan mala hija —Carrie permanecía callada, pero lo cierto era que David estaba tomando un mal momento para sus reprimendas, la chica comenzaba a encolerizarse, no solo por lo ocurrido, si no por las palabras usadas en ese momento por aquel hombre—. Estás condenándote a ti misma por un camino insano.

—El insano eres tú —Carrie no pudo contenerse más, sus palabras la terminaron por hacer explotar.

—¿Qué has dicho? —David detuvo el auto de golpe, provocando que el cuerpo de Carrie se impulsara hacía delante, por suerte traía el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

—Que el insano eres tú —repitió, sabiendo que se estaba condenando, pero en ese momento estaba tan colérica que no pensaba claro—. Me hablas de vergüenza y ser mala, cuando eres tú el que hace las cosas malas. ¿Crees que no se que te metes a mi habitación y lo que haces?

Carrie por fin lo miro, enfrentándolo cara a cara, el rostro de su padrastro estaba descompuesto en estupefacción e incredulidad, como si haberle revelado aquello lo dejara al descubierto de su mas oscuro secreto. Al parecer siempre estuvo equivocado al pensar que la chica no sabía lo que hacía cuando "dormía".

—¿Cómo te atreves a inventar algo así? —Carrie negó, mientras con cautela ponía la mano en el broche del cinturón de seguridad, y la otra cerca de su puerta. Estaba preparada para huir en cuanto soltara lo que tantas ganas tenía que decir.

—Sabes que no miento, cerdo degenerado —escupió aquellas palabras con repugnancia, mientras ponía en marcha su plan de escape, lo cual afortunadamente le funciono, pues para David fue tarde lograr detenerla cuando reacciono, como tampoco ya podía bajarse y darle alcance, pues ya estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la escuela y Carrie corría a esta para ponerse a salvo.

La joven White analizo lo que había hecho…

¿Un acto valiente o estúpido?

Quería creer que había sido un poco de ambos. Estaba cansada de la vida tan amarga que llevaba. No tenía amigos, ni una familia verdadera. No tenía refugio alguno. Era ella sola contra la crueldad de las personas que tenía en su casa, a veces pensaba que Margaret no era así porque fuera estricta, si no más bien porque la odiaba. Podía intuir que David tomaría venganza después, aunque esto, más que intuición era un hecho, pero en esos momentos ya no importaba, las cosas ya no podían ser peores, o eso pensaba, hasta que se vio en la multitud de jóvenes que se adentraban a la escuela.

.

.

Ella jamás podría cumplir los estándares de popularidad o encajar de alguna manera con los demás, siempre lo había sabido, pero lo volvía a tener presente cuando se adentró a la escuela y miro su entorno, un entorno al que había renunciado un tiempo para ponerse a salvo de las palabras y tratos hirientes, pero estaba de nuevo retornando a la sociedad juvenil y lamentablemente estaba obteniendo el mismo resultado cuando las personas comenzaban a mirarla y detallarla con la mirada. Primero las miradas ceñudas e incrédulas por su apariencia, luego seguían los murmullos y luego las risas con las burlas.

Trato de desaparecer del campo visual de los jóvenes de su alrededor, buscando donde esconderse hasta que comenzaran las clases. Recordo que tenía que presentarse a la dirección para dar constancia a su presencia y que la ubicaran en su salón de clases. Pregunto a una mujer que andaba por ahí, al parecer era la conserje de la escuela, esta le indico donde debía ir y Carrie agradeció, marchándose inmediatamente a la dirección indicada.

Ojalá hubiera manera de que el mundo se detuviera, que ella desapareciera o la dejaran huir. Noto como la directora había estado incomoda con ella, pero había hecho un esfuerzo para ser amable, darle la bienvenida y guiarla hasta el salón de clases que le correspondía. El profesor que atendía a la clase, la recibió con la misma sorpresa con la que lo había hecho la directora. Todos la miraban como fenómeno de circo.

—Así que Harriet.

—Es Carrie, profesor.

—Oh si, lo siento, Carrie. Bueno chicos, esta es su nueva compañera, Carrie White. Por favor sean amables con ella y apóyenla con cualquier problema o duda que tenga, también puedes consultarme a mí —Carrie asintió, mientras notaba que ninguno de sus compañeros decía nada, tan solo no despegaban la mirada de ella. El profesor coloco una mano en su hombro y con la otra hizo un ademán para que pasara a sentarse al único lugar disponible, cuando se dispuso hacerlo, uno de sus compañeros dijo:

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —el profesor le indico con una mirada que callara, pero este continuo—. Pero Sr. Norlan, ¿ya la vio? ¿De dónde salió ella? Parece sacada de un cuento macabro.

Lo presentes comenzaron a reír, por lo cual Carrie dio media vuelta con la intención de marcharse, pero el profesor la detuvo, haciendo callar a los alumnos y pidiendo a Carrie que retomara su destino.

—Sr. Harris, otra broma de esas y le voy a pedir que vaya a la dirección.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento —dijo aquel cretino con las manos elevadas en señal de rendición.

Una vez que Carrie se sentó, la clase continuo, no sin antes que el señor Norlan preguntara a la muchacha si conocía el tema del que hablaba, está asintió, lo cual provoco una mirada satisfactoria en el hombre y le pidiera amablemente que entonces sacara el libro con la página correspondiente para seguir con ellos con la lectura. La aprobación del profesor, trajo a Carrie un pequeño atisbo de tranquilidad.

Mientras la clase continuaba, Carrie miraba discretamente a sus compañeros, afortunadamente y en ese momento nadie la miraba o hacía comentarios sobre ella, muy probablemente debido a la reprimenda del profesor y su advertencia. Los ojos de la muchacha vagaban con discreción en cada uno de ellos, por supuesto tenían motivos para burlarse de ella, todos lucían bien, la única mancha oscura era ella con esa apariencia. La autoestima de Carrie cayo por los suelos cuando vio a una chica rubia de bonita y agraciada apariencia… Era como ver a otra Christine Hargensen.

.

.

En cuanto había sonado la campana para el almuerzo, Carrie corrió a los sanitarios, dispuesta a esconderse hasta que este terminara, con lo vivido en clase y antes de esta, no quería soportar nada más. Permaneció encerrada en uno de los sanitarios, sentada en el escusado, pensando lo miserable que se sentía. Lo opacada y reprimida que estaba. Lo patética que era. No había manera en que ella pudiera corregir algo en ella. Era un hecho de que la mal vestida, desgarbada, sumisa, pálida y fea Carrie White, siempre sería así, como también era un hecho de que sería mal tratada, alejada e ignorada.

Como era un hecho, el tiempo para esconderse había terminado, así que debía salir y regresar a clase. Escucho que un par de chicas entrar, así que fingió estar dentro del sanitario por la necesidad a este y bajo la palanca para después salir, dirigiendo sus pasos hacía el lavabo para lavar sus manos. La cabellera sobre su rostro le impidió ver al par de chicas, hasta que una de ellas llamó su atención… Era aquella chica bonita de su clase.

—Carrie, ¿verdad? —la mencionada volteo y asintió.

—Yo me llamo Catherine y ella es mi amiga Lisa —se presentó y extendió su mano, mientras sonreía y mostraba su dentadura blanca y perfecta. Carrie dudo por unos momentos, pero al ver que esta no bajaba la mano, opto por retribuir la cortesía, mientras una tímida sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

—¿Sabes? Mi amiga Lisa y yo nos preguntábamos y debatimos algo sobre ti, ¿crees que nos pudieras sacar de la duda? —la joven White asintió sin emitir palabras, curiosa ante lo que ellas quisieran saber sobre ella. Catherine se mostraba tan amigable y amable, que la muchacha se sintió un tanto reconfortada.

—Dinos, ¿acaso tu madre te odia como para permitir que vengas así? —la risa de Lisa se hizo presente, por lo cual, Carrie opto por salir de ahí, era de esperarse, ¿cómo pudo haberse confiado? Todos eran iguales—. Oye, espera, aun no te damos la bienvenida.

Antes de que Carrie pudiera darse la vuelta, Catherine abrió su botella de agua y vacío lo que quedaba sobre la cabeza de la pobre chica, Carrie no solo se vio empapada, si no también humillada, mientras las crueles chicas salían riendo con sus voces cantarinas.

**.**

**.**

**Pues bueno, aquí queda el primer capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su interés o gusto si es que alguien se pasó a leerlo jejejejeje.**

**Pennywise no hará su flamante aparición si no uno o dos capítulos después, por si se preguntan porque aun no lo he introducido a la historia.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido, esperando sus reviews para conocer su opinión con sus sugerencias.**

**Hasta prontito espero yo… **


End file.
